


Oh, I Think That I Found Myself A Cheerleader

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cheerleader Kink, John Talks Dirty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock in Panties, Teenlock, They're so filthy and in love, balletlock, bottomlock, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's last three girlfriends were cheerleaders...so Sherlock gets an idea. John's on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Think That I Found Myself A Cheerleader

Sherlock came out of the bathroom, bashfulness radiating from him. “Well?”

John was drooling. “Holy fuck, Sherlock...do you know how fucking sexy you are?”

John thought Sherlock was sexy all the time, even in his pajama bottoms and John’s rugby jersey and his robe, but... _shit._ The rugby captain was popping a boner just from the sight of him.

John’s last three girlfriends had been cheerleaders. Sherlock knew this (why the handsome popular rugby captain had chosen to fall in love with the odd closed-off science geek who danced ballet was a mystery he'd never solve). So one day, while cuddling after fooling around, Sherlock had whispered in John's ear (probably high on oxytocin), “What if _I_ was a cheerleader?”

John had chuckled, tracing a line up the back of Sherlock’s thighs. “These dancer’s legs of yours’d look great in one of those short skirts. And don't even get me started on that plump little bum.” John fondly patted the body part in question for emphasis.

The rugby captain had never actually expected his genius boyfriend to convince the costume head of the drama department to let him borrow such an ensemble. “Molly said if we stain it, we pay for the dry cleaning.”

Now John was unabashedly ogling Sherlock in the perky red-and-white dress. “Damn, baby...come over here and let me touch you, please.”

Sherlock crawled onto the bed, creeping slowly over his boyfriend’s body. John's hands cupped his waist as their lips met, their mouths opening almost immediately and letting their tongues slide against each other, in and out. John’s palms slid over Sherlock's arse, and Sherlock moaned into his mouth. John was surprised to find his hands running over bare globes of flesh - wait - almost bare-

“Baby, are you wearing a _thong_?” John gasped incredulously, his cock hardening even more at the thought.

Sherlock nodded, blushing. “I thought it might help me...stay in character.”

Cheerleaders didn't wear thongs, not with their uniforms, but John wasn't going to correct him. “Oh God, Sherlock, I’ve gotta get inside you-”

“Undress, then,” Sherlock calmly ordered.

John shucked his tee shirt, then undid his belt. “Wait,” Sherlock said. He unzipped John's jeans and rubbed his hard cock through his pants.

John hissed. “ _Jesus_ , Sherlock...”

Sherlock slid John’s jeans and underpants off his legs in one go, then nuzzled up John’s thighs. He nosed between them and slid his tongue over John’s testicles, making John arch. Sherlock swallowed down John’s cock, sucking enthusiastically.

“Baby, too good, too good,” groaned John, fighting not to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth.

Sherlock took his mouth off John and smiled up at him sweetly, batting his eyelashes. “I just wanna thank our spectacular rugby captain for winning us another game,” he sing-songed in a feminine voice.

John laughed. “You can thank me by letting me work you open and putting my cock inside you.”

“We can skip preparation,” said Sherlock archly. “You'll find I'm already well stretched.”

John, questioningly, felt Sherlock's arse again, and his probing digits found the head of a fat plug. “Oh, God, you sexy thing,” John moaned, gently moving the plug back and forth, fucking his beloved boyfriend with it. Sherlock whimpered as the plug’s blunt head nudged his prostate over and over. “How long’ve you been wearing this?” John whispered in his ear, warmly licking his lobe.

Sherlock sighed as the plug brushed another happy spot. “Since before the match. I knew you'd win, you're so _brilliant_ on the field - god, John, yes - and I wanted to feel my champion’s cock inside me as soon as possible. I didn't want to have to wait.”

“You're just beggin’ for me to fuck you, aren't you?” John purred, still moving the plug inside him. “My pretty little cock whore, all dressed up for me like a living porn fantasy. You just can't wait to be stretched around my cock, feel me fillin’ you up, ownin' your gorgeous arse. It's mine, isn't it? You're all mine.”

“Yes, John, I'm yours...please...”

“My gorgeous boy. You'll get what you want.” John one-handedly lubed up his prick and carefully removed the plug, making Sherlock moan filthily. “I’m gonna give to you real good...but you've got to work for it, love,” John said adoringly as he guided Sherlock down on his prick.

“John,” mewled Sherlock as he achingly slowly took John in, inch by inch. “You feel _incredible_ -”

“Ah, you're always so snug and warm for me, baby,” John sighed, once Sherlock was fully seated on his lap, his cock buried deep inside the other boy. “Ride me,” he growled.

Sherlock obediently rose up and down John’s length, making the most gorgeous noises. John lifted Sherlock's skirt to see that Sherlock's thong was lacy and white, and that in addition to the bright red plug, coordinated with Sherlock's cheerleader outfit perfectly. Only Sherlock, thought John, his heart swelling with love for this boy.

“Oh, John,” sighed Sherlock blissfully.

“Tell me how good it is, baby,” John cooed.

“God, there aren't _words_ ,” Sherlock groaned in ecstasy. “I'm so _full_ -”

“You're my good boy,” John praised. “So good around my cock, so tight and hot. And look at the front of your panties.” The white made Sherlock's straining cock stand out. A wet patch was on the front. “You're leaking all over yourself. And I haven't even touched you. God, you're perfect, I love you-”

“John,” gasped Sherlock. “Love...you...so much.”

He drove himself down extra hard on John's cock, howling as the fat head slammed into his prostate.

“Fuck yeah, Sherlock, squeeze me so good, just like that,” groaned John.

Sherlock fucked himself hard, again and again, until he was sobbing from pleasure. “So close...touch me, please.”

“Shh, of course I will...you've been such a good boy.” John wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's cock and stroked twice.

Sherlock cried out, and came hard. “Oh yes...oh, _Captain_ -”

John groaned, grabbed Sherlock's hips, and thrust up into him, coming hard inside the boy he loved so much.

Sherlock laid on John's chest, nuzzling his neck. “I love you,” he sighed happily.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” said John, cuddling his lover securely. “And if the reward’s that good every time, I'm gonna work twice as hard to win from now on.” Sherlock giggled.


End file.
